MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/18 January 2014
00:02 -!- KingofCMS778 has joined Special:Chat 00:02 or the wonderous Libertarians 00:04 say can someone tell me why the news feed is protected 00:12 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 00:12 hello 00:12 Hi 00:12 say whats up with the new news feed thing 00:12 The newsfeed is protected because people are terrible at following the news policy 00:13 Oh. That explains. Sorry I have been gone little while 00:13 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gr%C3%A9mmian/News_approval_procedure 00:13 when did this happen 00:13 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gr%C3%A9mmian/Newsfeed_restart 00:14 ah. 00:14 It all started about new year's, when I noticed news quality was going down the toilet. Half of it wasn't even news, but rather advertisements, contact information, and polls. 00:15 I know that anything I posted was actual news. I mean it's called News Feed. Opinions, polls and such go in blogs. 00:16 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 00:16 hello 00:16 Unfortunately, people are ruining it and we need to make the news submission-only until we start getting some quality. 00:16 okay. 00:16 Do you have a Wordpress or something like that? 00:17 what is wordpress? 00:17 I might have used something like it but didn't know it. 00:18 A website (and server software) used for making news in a blog sort of way. 00:18 Most micronations use it to manage their presses. 00:18 ah, and no. 00:18 You can make your own subdomain at wordpress.com, I think 00:18 If not there are other options like Weebly, Webs, and others. 00:18 oh cool. 00:19 Hello Ed 00:19 Hey 00:21 http://wordpress.com/ 00:21 other than that what other stuff happened while i was gone 00:23 Schalamzaar tried coming back. 00:23 He failed. 00:23 Also, activity on the website has dramatically fallen. 00:23 http://stcharlianobserver.wordpress.com/ 00:26 Well I can't do anything now as that there is a rebellion going on in my nation 00:27 That's not good. Who are the rebels and what are their motives? 00:29 A group of people led by the king who aim to take down the current government and replace it with what they call "The Free State of Scoussia" 00:29 Why 00:30 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 00:30 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31 They believe that they constitution has created government that gives beyond to much power to itself as well as too much control on the economy. 00:32 *the not they 00:32 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 00:33 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 00:47 -!- KingofCMS778 has left Special:Chat. 00:59 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat. 01:01 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 01:45 -!- Will3947 has joined Special:Chat 01:45 WAKE ME UP WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS 01:45 of of course no ones around to hear me be FABULLOOOOSSSSSSSSS 01:45 -!- Will3947 has left Special:Chat. 04:10 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 04:14 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 04:14 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 04:15 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 04:15 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 04:15 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 04:15 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 04:16 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 04:29 -!- Tobeyrowe has joined Special:Chat 04:29 hey 04:30 -!- Tobeyrowe has left Special:Chat. 10:16 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 10:16 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 12:31 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 12:33 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 12:34 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 12:34 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 15:37 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 15:53 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 16:03 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 16:30 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 16:58 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 16:58 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 17:05 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 17:05 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 18:12 -!- Therepublicofmememe has joined Special:Chat 18:12 hello peacekeeper 18:13 -!- Therepublicofmememe has left Special:Chat. 19:29 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 19:30 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 20:16 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 20:50 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 21:13 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 21:15 -!- Pawel94851 has joined Special:Chat 21:15 Ho 21:16 Hi 21:16 Hallo 21:16 -!- Pawel94851 has left Special:Chat. 21:16 Well that's a thing 21:27 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 2014 01 18